Russel Bagman
"Don't worry, I have your back." Nice guy is perhaps the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about Russel. He's normally quite easy going and calm most of the time as well. He's not one to lose his head in a combat situation, unlike his team leader, whose temper is quite infamous in the EFA. Russel has actually had quite a normal life all things considering he grew up on Earth in North America, enlisted in the armed forces at a young age and has served with them since that time. Sometimes it seems he lacks the proper aggressive attitude to be a solider yet so far he's continued to prove himself reliable, however he has shown the ability for his mecha to take surprising amounts of damage and keep going. Background Information Russel had a mostly normal life so far as anyone knows, he had good parents though his Father was in the military, so they moved about a lot as his father's postings changed. What Russel didn't know for some time his Father was black sheep with his family, because he did not hold their rabid anti Coordinator views. Life went on, Russel lives through quite a bit as young child. Though of all the crazy things that happened to hi during his childhood the One Years war impacted him the most given his father was caught up in the madness of the whole affair and it was the longest Year of Russel's life. He feared his father might not return. The battle of A Baoa Qu was the last major battle Russel's dad fought in. Russel then realises that his father was fighting for his sake as well as everyone else's sake on earth. By a miracle his father returned alive and a few months later he was told the reasons why he'd had so little contact with his Father's side of the family. Still while he was too young to fully get the Steel Union Conflict by around the time he wanted to enlist he understood the gravity of what happened and he had also wanted to do something to clear his family’s name for his father following under Sinclair. Spurred by wanting to do his part to protect his home and family and to try and erase the black spot on his family‘s name. First however he took a number of courses in college related to mecha repair, maintenance and the like and passed with a decent mark. Once he was finished that he enlisted both out of a sense of duty and to also pay off his school debts. At first he ended up getting sent to Aerospace division for a time and was a F-28 Messer. That's where he was assigned to Katina and he's been with her ever since. Since then he's ended up with the rest of the Octo Squad on the Hi Ryu Custom and has been transferred into a Gespenst which has been customised a bit suited how he fights. He's took quite well to piloting a Gespenst too since that time and he's continued to serve in conflicts up to the present day now with his nation a part of the EFA. Though in the back of his mind he some times. Things change a lot especially in the last year of his life. The Devil Gundam came, the nanotech horror threatened to consume all of humanity and Russel fought along side many but he was one of the few to make it to the Devil Gundam’s core and fought along side of the shuffle alliance several Aggressors notably Kai and Sanger and an elite strike time from Orb against the traitorous Ulube. The monster and his pet were struck down by the combined might of those within the Devil Gundam’s core and the body was destroyed by a massive force from without. At the same time third American civil war was well under way. Russel heavily was involved with the Patriot Guard’s operations against Richard Hawk’s coup forces. Along side of all people the Grand Son of Sinclair Saint James now calling himself Rockwell Torrey. The man had become a good friend and had been fighting the legacy of his Grand Father. Michael Wilson and those forces loyal to him succeeded in liberating it from Hawk and his forces. Also during this time the Orb union fell, the fighting was some of the most savage he’d seen at the time. They pushed Orb out of their homeland and hunted the remnants into space where the bulk of the surviving fleet was scattered or destroyed. Still something sits funny and the words of the Gundam Pilot he shot down still haunts him to this day. There had been a period of relative calm since the fall of orb but that was not to stay the Zentradi have at last come to the Sol system in force and they mean to put an end to humanity, all Russel knows is he will be part of whatever final defence humanity will muster against these invaders. Personality Traits Talents & Abilities Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Banpresto Originals Category:Alpha Numbers